1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control mechanisms for use with home video game computers. The present invention more particularly relates to an adjustable video game control console which can be sized to sit on the lap of the player, so that the player's upper leg area support multiple containers carrying various controller components.
2. General Background
Video game computers in use have various control mechanisms, one of which is a directional movement control stick, commonly known as a "joy stick". The circumference of the joy stick is somewhat larger than the circumference of a pencil or pen. The lower end of the joy stick is attached to a base container of hard plastic or metal which fits comfortably into the palm of the hand of adult players. A trigger button which controls various game functions can be located at the top of the joy stick. The joy stick and trigger button can be linked to the video game computer by a flexible wire. Players command the game action on a video screen by pressing the trigger button and/or by rotating the joy stick. Typical commands transmitted by pressing the trigger button include e.g., the firing of bullets and missiles; the jumping of human or animal figures; and, resetting the game. These functions are activated on video games in commercial establishments by rapidly pressing a large button that can be separate and spaced from the directional movement control or "joy stick".
The "joy stick" directs the movement of a game object, typically a tank, space ship, animal or human figure, on the video screen. The joy stick is rotable on its base over a range of 360.degree., and directs the movement of the game object on the screen in any direction within a like range. For example, moving the joy stick forward or away from the player may cause the game object to move up the screen, while moving the joy stick backwards or toward the player may move the object down screen. Movement of the joy stick to the right or left moves the game object to the right or left. In commercial establishments, the video game directional movement controls are typically activated by large buttons or moving levers having a bulbous protrusion at one end for the player to grasp.
At least one video game has a keyboard as part of the game control mechanism. The keyboard, like the base of the joy stick is compact enough to fit into the palm of the hand of an adult player. The keyboard allows the player to enter additional information into the video computer while game is in play. The keyboard allows the player to select views from the windows of the space ship, to align targets between the cross hairs on the scopes of firing mechanisms and the like. Keyboards may be used e.g. to select the video game to be played, the experience level of the player and/or the number of persons playing the video game. Joy sticks, controller buttons and such video game control mechanisms are known per se, and are manufactured and sold nationally.
Home video game control mechanisms are usually much smaller than their commercial counterparts. These smaller units are awkward to use. Unlike the video games found in commercial establishments such as video arcades, shopping malls, restaurants, grocery stores and lounges, home video game controls are not set in the video game computer console. The home video game controls are either held in the hand or placed on a level surface such as a table or desk top. During play, these smaller home video control mechanisms can slip, slide or tilt in the hand or on the table surface. The slipping, sliding and tilting of the control mechanism interferes with the player giving timely and accurate commands to the computer. Fatigue sets in after long time periods of play as the player is required to fully support the controller with a hand and manipulate the joystick, button or keyboard with the other hand. Blisters can develop where the hand continuously squeezes the controller in the same place. These problems have plagued the art and have blistered the hands of many a video competitor-young and old.
There are several lap supported tray type devices which have been patented.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,603 issued to I. Newman shows a lap tray that can be attached to users lap by a clamping mechanism. The tray allows the user to balance items such as foods and beverages conveniently on his lap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,429 issued to E. Frey illustrates a lap try having a rectangular top, a pair of support plates which are slidably mounted on tracks under the tray top. The support plates are hingedly affixed to panels, which when in use abut the outer sides of the user's legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,705 issued to L. P. Keveney discloses a lap board fishhook extracting device, having a flat top surface and a pair of side retainers that abut against the outer sides of the user's legs.